Have Me
by MicaelinMarie
Summary: They were finally getting somewhere in this horrible, apocalyptic world; they were trading with Hilltop, have a well fortified town, and even a decent amount of people. That is, until the Saviors show up, and they slowly pull Rick and his group of survivors into a whirlwind of events in which they may not get out alive.
1. Chapter One

"I just can't decide." his dark voice rang through my ears as I kept my eyes averted, finding the ground to be more enjoyable in this moment. "I've got an idea." he stated with a chuckle, and I could hear the clack of his boots as he stepped closer to our group. I looked up to find him, the one they called Negan, standing in front of Carl. He pointed to him with a bat wrapped in barbed wire, and spoke in a chilling tone.  
"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..." he started, sending a shiver down my spine as I swallowed down the bile. He moved to Rick, who was knelt down beside me. "Catch a tiger..." he looked at me and paused, our eyes connecting briefly "...by the toe..." He walked passed me, and my body tensed as I watched him point the bat at Daryl, my heart suddenly clenching within my chest. "If he hollers," he moved down the line to Michonne, "let him go..." I looked down, my body shaking with both anger and fear.  
"My mother...told me," his menacing voice continued on, and my heart started to pound violently in my chest as it was coming to a close. "To pick the...very best one...and you...are..." There was a moment of silence, and I forced myself to look up, instantly regretting it as I find the bat pointed right at Glenn. "...it," he ended in a low tone, "Anybody moves, take the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father, and then we'll start." I held my breath as Glenn, my best friend since middle school, met my gaze.  
"You can breathe...you can blink...you can cry," Negan started to say as he lifted the bat, "Hell, you're all going to be doing that." And as soon as the last word left his lips, he brought his weapon down, hitting Glenn's head with a loud 'crack'. Maggie screamed out in agony, and my pleading cries soon followed. Negan let out a quick 'fuck' as he examined his work, and I watched as Glenn looked up at the larger man.  
"Holy shit- he's taking it like a champ!" he exclaimed in amusement as he gives another hard blow to the head, knocking Glenn to the ground. Everyone was screaming for him to stop, but it only seemed to egg him on. "You're a bunch of pussies. I'm just getting started...Lucille is thirsty!" he stated, referring to the name he'd given his bat. I looked away as he brought the bat down once more, the sound of Glenn's skull being crushed filling my head, and his brain splattering all over the road making me want to vomit.  
All these years spent protecting one another, and I was completely useless when it came to stopping this man. After what seemed like forever it was finally over, and I could hear the soft cries that escaped everyone's lips, Maggie's being the loudest as she stared wide eyed at her husband's corpse. I heard footsteps coming my way. "You work for me now. And if anyone objects, I'll bash their fucking skull in just like the Asian's!" he exclaimed looking around our small group, our eyes wide in terror, and no one fought back...we just accepted it.  
I could see his shadow as he knelt down in front of me, and I'm forced to look at him. "What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked, his tone mocking kindness. I glared at him without answering, and that seemed to tug at his nerves as he pressed the bloody bat against my chin. "I asked what your name was..." he hissed, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Salem," I replied in a monotone voice, and he smirked, chuckling as he brushed a strand of hair from my face.  
"Well, Salem, I think we should...get to know each other." he stated, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "In fact, you being terrified and kneeling like this is really making me just want to fuck your brains out right here, right now..." I shivered at his words, and I could feel Daryl tense beside me in anger. Negan chuckled once more before standing, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll be back, but she's coming with me."


	2. Chapter Two

Everyone stared in silence at Glenn's dead figure, too shocked to do anything else as Negan talked to one of his men. I whimpered, wanting so badly to go to him, to cover him in some way. But I couldn't risk it, not now. I looked over at Daryl, and his blue eyes met my own green orbs as he reached a hand out to take mine in an act of comfort.  
I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, assuring him that I was okay...and whether he believed that or not was up to him. Maggie was laying on the ground now, staring hopelessly at Glenn while she sobbed, the sound making me shake with grief. I lifted my head up to glance over at Negan, who met my gaze out of the corner of his eye. I looked away quickly, not wanting to boost his already large ego.  
He stepped forward, eyes wondering between Daryl and me, and I quickly pulled my hand away. "What do we have here, huh? You guys fucking like rabbits, or are you still trying to get it?" he asked, addressing the last part towards Daryl darkly as he held my gaze, his eyes intense. Daryl let out a low growl, and I shuddered to think what Negan could do to him. It wasn't like that yet, with Daryl, it was a simple mutual attraction that we had just recently started to look into. Daryl wasn't a very physical person when it came to affection, and from what he told me, he'd never allowed a woman close enough to have any relations.  
"Leave him alone." I blurted out, taking in a breath as I realized instantly how bad of an idea that was. Negan's eyes brightened with amusement as he smirked menacingly. "I could fucking kill him if I wanted...don't push my buttons, sweetheart. You only get so much 'nice guy' before you really fucking piss me off." he stated, and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my chapped lips. He chuckled, "Atta girl. Don't want to get punished now, do we?" I shook my head quickly and looked to the ground as my heart pounded violently.  
He stared at me for a long moment, before gesturing upwards with his hand. "Get up. Now." he demanded with a growl, and I quickly pushed myself off the ground looking up at him; he stood a good two feet above my petite frame. He stroked my cheek, and my whimper caused him to suck in a breath before he looked at the rest of the group. "We're taking the RV. Go back to your...town? Is that what you fuckers call it? And if you want to see this fine piece of ass again, I suggest you don't pull any stupid shit."  
With a choked sob, Maggie crawled over to Glenn's corpse and buried her face into his back, Rick moving to pull her off. I looked at Daryl, who pulled me into a hug as he watched Negan closely. "Be safe, ye hear?" he whispered into my ear softly, his southern accent relaxing me somewhat. I nodded slowly, "I promise..." He pulled away, tapping my chin quickly before turning to help Rick.  
I turned back to face Negan once again, and he gave me a smirk before moving closer, our chests pressed together as he towered over me. "And you...you're going to get your ass in that RV, and you're going to be a good girl." he stated calmly, his tone chilling. "I will not hesitate to fuck you in front of my men if you disobey, but if I do that, they're gonna want a slice...and I don't share."  
I gulped at his words, and pushed passed him as he chuckled and hurried into the RV like he commanded. I would not be humiliated in front of his men, that I was certain of as I took my seat in the back. But what scared me the most, was the fact that deep down, a small part of me was sickly excited.


	3. Chapter Three

The ride had been quiet for the most part, only a few of his men had chosen to ride in the RV, and I couldn't seem to put my finger on why that was. Negan sat across from me, occasionally looking my way or talking to one of his men. I looked around the living space of the vehicle, remembering some of the good memories had in here...with Glenn. I frowned as I thought about him, looking down at my hands that had yet to stop shaking.  
I could remember the last time being in here for a long trip; we were on our way home from Hilltop, where Maggie and Glenn had met with a doctor, and returned to the RV with a photo of their unborn child. It was a good day, a good day that passed far too quickly. The clearing of a throat brought me back to reality, and I glanced up to find Negan staring at me intently. "S-sorry?" I stuttered out, instantly feeling weaker than I was as he chuckled. "How well did you know that Asian-"  
"Glenn...his name was Glenn." I interrupted quickly, and he seemed amused by my response before repeating his name. "My apologies...Glenn." I bit the inside of my cheek, knowing he wasn't truly sorry, but decided it was better to let it go. "He was my best friend for a little over ten years." I explained softly, not giving him too much detail about my personal life. He didn't deserve to know. "He was going to be a dad, you know? Maggie...she's pregnant." He seemed to ponder over that statement for a moment, scratching at his greying beard. "Life fucking sucks, huh?"  
I glared up at him, blinking the tears away as I forced myself to not break. "Where are we even going? Why do you want me?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew the answer to my second question. He leaned forward as he looked me in the eye, "We're going home, Salem. Home sweet fucking home. And you're going to be staying in my Harem." I frowned in confusion and he chuckled darkly. "With the rest of my wives..." I gasped in disgust and looked away. "You're a monster." I spat without thinking, and he bursted into a fit of laughter. "Oh, that's cute sweetheart." he mused pointing at me while he laughed, but suddenly he became serious. "Just remember that, when I don't go easy on you...I'm going to enjoy fucking that attitude out of you, princess."  
He stood up from his seat and leaned over me, pulling my hair roughly so that I looked up, causing me to let out a loud yelp. "And when you're lying there after I've finished, realizing you enjoyed every fucking moment, I'm sure you'll change your opinion." As I looked up at him, feeling sick and mortified, I realized I was no longer safe. I was stuck with a monster, and no one was coming to save me.


	4. Chapter Four

"Get inside," Negan demanded, and I entered the dim bedroom, looking around at the cluttered desk and the large, messy bed in the middle of the room. "Sherry should have cleaned this shit up while I was gone," Negan growled unhappily as he shut the door locking it. I turned to him confused, "Who's Sherry?" I asked softly, realizing mid season exactly who she was, and I bit my lip. He smirked when he met my gaze, tilting his head to the side. "She's just another wife...a whore really. All she's good at is fucking, and even then she's not as good as she'd like to think."  
I stiffened at his words and he moved closer, his large figure towering over me as I tilted my head back to look at him. "You know what comes next, right?" I couldn't breathe, couldn't move. I was too afraid to do anything for that matter as I nodded. He leaned forward, and I could feel his warm breath against my face. "I'm going to make you beg for more by the time I'm done fucking you...make you my little whore," he groaned into my ear lewdly, and his large hands gripped at my waist harshly. I gasped out, whimpering slightly in pain.  
"Don't...don't be rough, please," I begged as he pressed his lower half against me, and I could feel him harden as he let out a growl. "I'll fuck you anyway I fucking want. You got that? I own you now." he stated through gritted teeth, squeezing my hips. He kissed the skin just below my ear, trailing the kisses down neck before biting hard half way down. I yelped loudly, wincing as I felt him start to suck on my skin, no doubt leaving a bruise. "N..no, please." I whined through a choked breath.  
hI could tell I was upsetting him, but I couldn't help it, the nerves were getting to me. He pulled back, giving me a dark glare. "What the fuck do you not understand when I say 'I own you'?" he snapped loudly, and I flinched backing away. "I just...I..." I stammered over my words and he gives me a look. "You just...you just what?" he mocked, pushing me hard onto the bed as I let out a cry. "I'm a virgin! Okay? Happy now?" I cried out glaring up at him, and his demeanor seemed to change, but only slightly.  
He leaned over me, placing his hands on either side of my head, and he pressed his face into my neck with a groan. "Fuck, that turns me on so damn much. Shit..." He pulled himself off and turned around, scratching the back of his head. "Hell, I ain't gonna rape you. I hate that fucking shit." he stated, more to himself than me as he paced. Finally, he turned to look at me as I sat up, "You'll beg for it eventually...I think you might be my new favorite game." he joked chuckling, but something in his voice made it seem to me like he was serious. "I'm going to go take a cold ass shower. You leave this room, and I'll spank you so hard it'll leave a hand print." he promised me as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. When I knew for sure I was alone, I finally let the tears fall.


	5. Chapter Five

I laid there, curled into a ball within the sheets as I cried, letting the blanket soak in my tears. I rarely cried, always believed I was stronger than that, that I had to be in this world. Negan had stopped after my small, but then again not so small, declaration of my virtue. I couldn't help but feel guilty, as if the reason for my group being alive apart from Glenn was because I was here, and I couldn't even seal the deal. It was a revolting thought, but it made sense. I could hear the water from the shower as it was turned off, and my body froze; this was it...I was going to do it.  
I heard a couple loud thuds coming from the bathroom, no doubt him climbing out. A few moments passed before the bathroom door swung open, and out came a freshly cleaned Negan. I looked up at him and couldn't help the blush that crept up my neck at the sight in front of me; Negan was standing there, bare chested, with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He looked down at me and smirked, "Like what you see?" I snapped back to reality, and swallowed the lump in my throat. "W- what?" I breathed out, blushing even more, and he chuckled. "You can shower while I get dressed. Don't want to fuck up your virgin eyes."  
I looked him over as he walked to the end of the bed, noticing the scars. Now was the chance. If I didn't now, he'd grow bored of me for sure, and I didn't want to find out what happened after that. "I..." I started, but my voice betrayed me. He turned to face me, brow furrowed. I had to admit he wasn't unattractive, far from it to be exact. I licked my lips while taking a deep breath, "I'll do it." He tilted his head to the side waiting, and after a moment of confusion I realized he wanted me to actually say the words. "Negan...please, _fuck_ me." I breathed out, my stomach dropping with the knowledge I rarely used language like that.  
He seemed surprised by my words, apparently not thinking I'd actually beg. He moved closer to the end of the bed, reaching his arms out to grip my ankles, and he pulled me forward. I squeaked out in surprise, looking at him with wide eyes. "Don't expect me to go easy...I don't do that whole 'gentle' shit." I gulped, wanting to protest, but nodded slowly. I felt his large hand as it ran up my thigh, reaching the bottom hemline of my shorts, and I shivered. He worked at the buttons, undoing the zipper before yanking them down and off, and he tossed them carelessly to the side as he stared down at me.  
He groaned as he took in my pale, curved hips and slender legs, and I could see his eyes darken with lust. When he didn't speak, I started to become self conscious, and crossed my legs. "I'm trying to gain weight...we went a while without food, so." He shook his head and chuckled. "Shit, sweetheart. I'm glad I didn't know what was under there earlier." he stated, and I frowned slightly before he leaned over to whisper. "I wouldn't have been able to stop." He nipped at my earlobe, and I let out a soft whine as my heart began to pound violently.  
His hands roamed over my waist to my shirt, where he started to pull it off slowly, as if preparing me. I raised my arms above my head and he pulled it off. I looked up at him as I started to pant, now half naked, knowing it wouldn't be long before he took the remainder of my innocence. I felt his towel drop to the floor and whimpered softly. "Now, normally I would be all for foreplay," he commented as he unhooked my bra and peeled it away from my skin, "but my dick is already rock hard, and I need to be deep inside you before I explode." He growled out the last part, and I shivered letting out a moan, surprising myself. His fingers slid beneath my underwear as he tugged them down, and when they were off, he spread my legs apart to look at me. He groaned out huskily before looking into my eyes, and I gasped as his tip pressed against my entrance.  
I gripped the sheets beneath me, preparing myself for the pain he was about to inflict upon me. "Don't worry...you're going to fucking enjoy this." he promised before pushing into me, and I let out a cry of pain, my body tensing beneath him. He stopped for a moment and groaned out a low 'fuck' as he moved to grip my hips tightly. I whimpered, letting a single tear fall as he pulled his length back out, only to thrust back in a little harder. I gasped out, reaching up to squeeze his shoulders as I bit my lip.  
"Fuck...you're so...fucking...tight," he groaned out as he started a rhythm, thrusting hard and deep. Eventually, the pain subsided, and pleasure slowly started to take its place as I moaned out. "Say my name." he growled possessively into my ear, and I quickly did as he said with a whimper. His thrusts became more erratic, faster as he grunted and threw his head back. I felt myself getting closer to my climax, and his panted breaths showed he was as well. He rammed into me harder, and with one last thrust he came, and my body arched as I followed suit. He collapsed over me as he panted, and I closed my eyes. "You...I'm definitely keeping you." he chuckled darkly before pulling out of me, moving to get dressed. He headed to the door once dressed, looking over his shoulder at me. "Oh, and you should probably shower."


	6. Chapter Six

"I'm surprised he didn't leave more bruises. He gets off on that." Sherry stated as she examined the hickey on my neck, and I shrugged. "I guess he didn't want to?" the question came out as more of a question than a statement, and she furrowed her brow and looked at me. From what I could tell, Sherry was an okay person, other than the possibility she could be slightly not all there; she wasn't pretty, but she wasn't ugly either, just average.  
"Well, you won't have to worry about him often. We tend to keep him preoccupied, some of us anyway." she replied sourly, and I bit my lip, thinking about her comment. It had been over a day since I'd been with him, and he hadn't returned since. I was about to say something, but as I opened my mouth the door opened, and Negan stepped in. Sherry stood up, putting on a seductive smile, "Hello, love. Just having a chat with your guest. Should I tell her to give us some privacy?" she asked lewdly as she moved forward to touch his chest, and I could feel my cheeks burning. He looked at her, and though he seemed tired, her presence made him more alert as he glared.  
"Get out. I'm not in the fucking mood for you." he hissed at her, and Sherry flinched as she forced out a smile. "Yes, love." she said dryly before quickly leaving, and Negan turned to me. I bit my lip and looked away, feeling uncomfortable under his stare. "Stand up." I quickly followed his command, but kept my gaze on the floor as my heart pounded within my chest. "Look at me, dammit." he snapped harshly, and I jerked my head up, meeting his gaze. He stepped forward, looking down at me with a strange look in his eyes. "I need a shower. Join me," he demanded in a softer tone, to which I scrunched my forehead in confusion. He sighed, taking my arm as he led me to the bathroom. "Strip." He moved to the tub, twisting the faucet as the water spurted out, hitting the wall opposite the shower head. I slowly stripped, dropping my articles of clothing in a pile before I stepped forward. "Do...do you want me to undress you?" I asked softly, swallowing down my nerves, and my heart skipped when he turned to give me a soft look. "If that's what you want."  
I nodded and reached out, unzipping his leather jacket as I looked up at him. He shrugged out of it, and I lifted his shirt up and over his head, coming face to face with his toned chest. He watched as I pulled off his belt, but stopped me when I went to unzip his pants. "Get in the shower." he told me in a hushed tone. I quickly stepped in, and I could hear him as he finished undressing before following me in, where he stood in front of me. He had his back to me, and I let out a sigh when the warm water hit my skin. "There's a bar of soap. Use it to wash me." he instructed, and I looked to my right, picking up the soap. I hesitated for a moment, but with a deep breath I pressed the bar to his shoulder.  
I ran it over his back, earning a satisfied sigh from said person, and he held a rag out for me. I took it quickly before using it to rinse off the suds. He turned around to face me, signaling for me to wash his front, which I quickly started to do. He watched me with a hard gaze, making it hard for me to concentrate. I didn't expect him to wrap his arms around me like he did, or how he pulled me flesh against him. I felt his lips on my neck, and his slick tongue as it traced over my skin. I let out an involuntary moan, my body betraying me.  
He moved his actions up to my jaw, and then over my cheek before finally crushing his lips to mine for the first time. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, and I heard him groan into my mouth, my back being pressed against the wall. His hands moved down to my thighs, holding them as he lifted me up, and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist as his palms pressed against the wall on either side of me. He pressed his hardened length against me, and I let out a gasped moan which allowed him to slide his tongue passed my lips, exploring my mouth passionately as he ground against me.  
I weaved my fingers through his dark hair, giving it a slight tug which caused him to groan, and he wasted no time when he slid into me slowly. I moaned against his lips, hating how my body reacted this way, and he growled. He moved one hand down to hold my hip as he thrusted into me, rolling his hips against mine as the steam from our shower filled the room. I pulled at his hair with one hand as the other moved down to his shoulder, where I then dug my nails into his skin, letting him know he could be rougher.  
He took advantage of my signal, and started to quicken his pace, pulling his lips from mine as he panted. Not a word was spoken between us as he took me, only my moans echoed through the bathroom. I tightened around him as I began to reach my peak, and I couldn't help it when his name escaped my lips in a panted whine. He seemed to understand, as his thrusts became harder, deeper as he made sure to repeatedly hit the one spot that pleased me the most. I reached up to pull his hair, crying out as my climax came tumbling down, my body trembling with pleasure as his movements became sloppy. He thrusted into me one last time, and with a grunt he came inside me. He looked into my eyes as we caught our breath, and I found myself yearning for his touch once more...no matter how wrong it might have been.


End file.
